What He Was Looking For (Death Note Fan Fiction)
by TamKat
Summary: Love can appear in the most unexpected places with the most unexpected people. As Matsuda and Aizawa soon find out. Aizawa x Matsuda. L is in it too, but not part of the relationship.


"I don't think Ryuzaki likes me very much," Matsuda said.

He and Aizawa had been tasked with the overnight shift again. The others having gone to bed for the night, though Aizawa did wonder about Ryuzaki, as he was certain that the detective never slept. Despite the fact that Matsuda apparently saw him sleeping in his chair one time.

Nonetheless, Aizawa was happy to finally have some time alone with Matsuda. Truth be told, he had been looking forward to this all day.

"What makes you say that?" Aizawa asked as he took a seat on the couch and began going over the latest reports of the Kira investigation.

"He never gives me anything important to do," Matsuda said. "Aside from being Misa-Misa's manager."

"Stop with that Misa-Misa crap." It annoyed Aizawa to no end when Matsuda addressed Miss Amane by her stage name. Then again, Aizawa did not really like the girl very much to begin with.

"I know he thinks I'm an idiot," Matsuda continued. He took a seat beside Aizawa and reached over for some of the reports. As he did this, Matsuda's hand inadvertently brushed against Aizawa's, making the older officer blush, and wonder if it really was unintentional or not.

"You're not an idiot," Aizawa said a bit gruffly, trying to hide the excitement that he had just felt. "You're a smart man who makes stupid decisions. A lot of stupid decisions. Like when you snuck into the Yotsuba group's building."

Aizawa had not been around when this happened; it was during the time that he had quit the Task Force and returned to being a police officer. Once he and Ide rejoined the Task Force, however, Chief Yagami and Ryuzaki had filled them in on all that had happened in their absence. Including Matsuda's little side excursion.

"Which I wouldn't have done if I felt like a valuable member of the team," Matsuda said. "And it doesn't help any that Ryuzaki had to personally rescue me from Yotsuba either."

"Maybe if you stop screwing up-no, wait-if you're capable of not screwing up, he'll trust you more and give you more important assignments." Aizawa replied.

"I need to do something to prove myself to him," Matsuda said.

"No!" Aizawa said, a bit louder than he intended too, causing the young man beside him to jump. "What I mean is, you were trying to prove yourself when you snuck into the Yotsuba group's meeting. And you're lucky you didn't get killed when that happened."

Honestly, when Aizawa learned about this, he was angry with Matsuda. Mostly because Matsuda had put himself in a situation that could have resulted in his death that night and Aizawa did not know what he would do if that were to happen. He was also angry with Matsuda for not taking Aizawa's feelings into account before he acted. Though truthfully, Matsuda probably saw no reason to.

"I know what I can do," Matsuda said, and Aizawa prepared himself to argue against the next thing that came out of Matsuda's mouth. "I'll buy him a cake."

"Matsuda, that's the dumbest-wait a minute, what?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki loves cake. Especially strawberry. I'll buy him a gourmet strawberry cake from the best bakery around."

"You're going to _buy_ his approval?" Aizawa asked. "It means that much to you?"

"Well...it's more than that," Matsuda said. He paused before he added, "I want Ryuzaki to like me in the same way that I like him."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, I have feelings for Ryuzaki. Strong feelings," Matsuda said. "Maybe that's why I screw up so much when I'm around Ryuzaki, because being near him makes me so nervous."

"I had no idea." This was all Aizawa could manage to say.

"I know," Matsuda said. "I've tried to keep it hidden. I like girls too, but I prefer men. And lately, I prefer Ryuzaki."

Aizawa could feel himself growing jealous of the raven-haired detective. Before, he had figured that his chances with Matsuda were slim because Matsuda would not have any romantic interest in him. Aizawa himself had never been so inclined, but after his wife left him, Matsuda had been there for him and Aizawa's fond feelings for Matsuda had grown more intense. This new information gave Aizawa some hope, but also made him wish that he was the object of Matsuda's affection.

"I don't think Ryuzaki's right for you," Aizawa said.

"I know he's a bit...quirky," Matsuda said and a smile started to form on his lips. "But that's part of

what makes him so charming and attractive."

"He's too smart for you," Aizawa said without thinking.

"So you _do_ think I'm stupid!"

"No, I don't. But you're not a genius either, and Ryuzaki is."

"I don't think that would matter to him."

"You don't even know if Ryuzaki would be interested in you in that way," Aizawa said. "You should probably focus this attention on someone else."

"Really? Like who?"

Aizawa hesitated. "What about another member of the Task Force?"

Matsuda looked at Aizawa as if _he_ were the idiot, before giving a short bitter chuckle. "A member of the Task Force? Right, I'm sure Ide or Mogi would go for me. Or maybe you meant the Chief."

Matsuda shook his head and turned back to the reports in his hands.

"There's one member of the Task Force you didn't mention," Aizawa pointed out.

"You," Matsuda said without looking up. "But I knew you weren't talking about yourself. You're the last member of the Task Force likely to have feelings for me. And that's saying something."

"Why would you say that?" Aizawa asked, slightly stung by these words.

"C'mon," Matsuda scoffed. "You're older than me, more experienced than me, and half the time you and I are arguing about something."

"I only argue with you when you do something stupid or dangerous, and that's only because I care about you so damn much!"

The words were out of Aizawa's mouth before he could he stop himself. He felt his face turning red again and looked back to the notes he was holding. He could feel Matsuda looking at him.

"Aizawa, I-I didn't know you cared about me so much," Matsuda said quietly. "So, when you said that I should focus on another member of the Task Force, you meant-"

Aizawa didn't let him finish. He turned toward Matsuda, grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. Matsuda seemed surprised at first, but he didn't struggle or pull away. Aizawa kissed him harder, the way that he had fantasized about kissing Matsuda for months now. His tongue tried to find its way into Matsuda's mouth. The younger man gave in and Aizawa moaned loudly as their tongues met.

Matsuda wrapped his arms around Aizawa's neck, and laid back, pulling Aizawa down on top of him. They kissed hungrily as Aizawa fumbled at Matsuda's necktie, trying to undo it. He felt Matsuda's fingers unbuttoning his own shirt. Soon enough, they had completely undressed each other.

Afterward, as they were lying on the couch, breathless, Aizawa rolled onto his back, pulling Matsuda with him. The younger man gave a pleasurable sigh and laid his head on Aizawa's chest.

A few moments of blissful silence followed.

"Hey, Matsu?" Aizawa said.

"Hm?"

"Do you still plan on buying that cake for Ryuzaki?"

"What? No, I-I've found what I was looking for...with you."

Aizawa smiled and they drifted into a peaceful sleep after this. Thankfully, they woke up before everyone else did the following morning. They quickly headed to their respective rooms to shower and dress in fresh clothes before the others came down.

Aizawa descended the stairs to see Ryuzaki crouched in his chair and surveying the monitors in front of him. A cup of coffee sat before him on a saucer and he was licking the chocolate frosting off of the doughnut in his hand.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki," Aizawa greeted him.

Ryuzaki looked up at him, which surprised Aizawa because normally the detective would talk to others while still watching his monitors. Even more surprising was the faint trace of a smile on Ryuzaki's face.

Yet when he spoke, it was in the same soft monotone voice he always used. "Good morning, Aizawa."

Matsuda came down the stairs then, adjusting his tie. He briefly glanced over at Aizawa and the two of them exchanged small, knowing smiles with each other.

"Ah, Matsuda-san," Ryuzaki calmly said to him.

Aizawa wondered why Ryuzaki was addressing him so formerly.

Matsuda looked equally confused. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I'll take my cake now," Ryuzaki said and a small smile pulled on the corners of his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"The cake that you were planning to get for me, the one that you told Aizawa about," Ryuzaki said. "A gourmet strawberry cake sounds delicious. Though I'm afraid you can't buy my affections with it. Besides, I don't want to make Aizawa jealous."

Aizawa exchanged a look with Matsuda. How did Ryuzaki hear about that? And did he know what had followed?

"Apparently, you both forgot that there are surveillance cameras and wiretaps in every room of the building, including this one," Ryuzaki said, his smile now turned into a slight smirk. "And that every morning we review the tapes from the previous night."

Matsuda looked as horrified as Aizawa felt. Matsuda looked like he was about to speak, but Ryuzaki held up his hand to stop him.

"It is of no importance to me what you do in your spare time. Nor is it any of my business," Ryuzaki said. "As long as your relationship does not distract you from the importance of the Kira case, I see no reason for this to be a problem for anyone."

"It won't, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said immediately.

"I agree," Aizawa said. "It won't interfere in our work with the Task Force."

"Very well," Ryuzaki said softly, taking a bite from the chocolate doughnut. "Would you like me to keep this a secret from the others?"

Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing.

"For now at least," Aizawa said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ryuzaki said, turning back to the monitors. "And all it will take to buy my silence is that strawberry cake you mentioned."

Note:

**This is the very first fan fiction I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. I do have more ideas for this ship, too. Such as this scene from L's POV, or maybe different scenes where more characters find out about them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
